Rose's Kill
by shiroosh345
Summary: Being alive doesn't mean anything if you can't be with the one you love more than life itself. Set in the beggining of the 4th book - beware of spoilers (of the 1st, 2nd and 3rd books)! Oneshot. Don't forget to R&R!


**Rose's Kill**

**Vampire academy fanfic**

**Written by Shiroosh345**

**All rights belong to Richelle Mead**

**Set after the 3****rd**** book, in the beginning of the 4****th**** – I hadn't finished the forth yet, so there are thing I don't know… Yet ****.**

**Beware of spoilers.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Being alive doesn't mean anything if you can't be with the one you love more than life itself.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I wondered through Russia's streets, walking towards the little café Sydney and I would meet in at 8:00 pm. The sun was setting behind the thick clouds that made everything look gloomy. My high heels knocked softly on the pavement as I rounded the last corner, and then I sensed it. A nausea feeling, in the pit of my stomach, told me one thing – a Strigoi's here.

I spun around just in time to meet with two red eyes full of bloodlust. But the face that those eyes belonged to…

Were Dimitri's.

In the mere moment of my shock he pinned me to the wall roughly, and I couldn't help to compare this to our kiss in the gym, so much time ago.

But I couldn't let him get away from here without a fight.

If those are the last moments of my life, so be it. But I was going to at least _try_ to kill him.

I know I would have wished the same if things were the other way around.

I kicked his knee and he crouched for one second, surprise clear on his godly face, and I punched him in the face. He staggered backwards, as I got a hold of my stack. But in a flash he had his arms around me, and I was pinned to the floor.

I had the most weird déjà vu feeling when I hit his jaw with my elbow and - like on automatic state, like I was watching someone else do it - I staked him.

I saw the light fade from his eyes.

I did it.

I killed him.

Demitri.

I killed Dimitri.

No.

No no no.

Oh my god.

No.

I didn't know I was crying – sobbing, snot and all - till Sydney came to me and rolled Demitri's body off me. I didn't let it go, though.

I just couldn't.

Which is funny, considering the fact that I dropped out from school just to do this – to kill the man I loved.

I killed him.

My chest ached, my heart was feeling like it was torn into billion pieces, that at this exact moment were crashed and burn in to ash, and then… into nothing.

The only thing that made me let go of his body and get up on my feet afterwards – if it were seconds, minutes or hours, that I don't know - was the mere fact that I knew he wanted it.

I honored his last wish.

All the while Sydney talked to me, but I didn't liste to her. I cut her off mid-sentence by saying. "I need you to pull some strings so I could bring him to the St. Vladimir Academy. The sooner the better."

She miraculously shut up and got her phone out of her pocket.

Six hours after that I was on a privet jet, sitting next to Dimitri's cold body.

I closed his eyes because I couldn't handle seeing those cold, red eyes staring into space, and seeing nothing.

That wasn't Dimitri, I had to remind to myself. Dimitri died three weeks ago. I just sent him to the next… station, world – whatever.

I wondered if I could see his soul, just like I did with Mason.

And just like that, he appeared before me. Tall and handsome, his eyes brown and kind and loving – though paler that usual – he was there, just in front of me.

"Roza," he whispered.

"Dimitri…" I cracked his name and started to cry again. I didn't even noticed what I was saying till he knelt in front of me and looked at me with loving eyes. "thank you." He whispered.

We looked at each other for what felt like forever – both agonizing and happy forever. Happy – because I saw him , finally, after all this time. I saw the real Dimitri, the man I loved, cherished, cared for more than I cared for my own life.

And it was agonizing because I couldn't touch him. He was in ghost-land, and I was in pain-land. Being alive doesn't mean anything if you can't be with the one you love more than life itself.

"If I'll kill myself, I'll be with you?" I asked him, my voice barely an audible whisper.

But he had heard me. And he got angry.

"Don't you dare do it, Rose!" he said, his voice harsh. "I love you – and that's why I won't let you do this. Go back to school. Be Lissa's guardian. Live a long, happy life for me. Please, Roza," his voice was now a soft murmur, a silent plea. "Do it for me."

"But I can't," the tears streamed down my face faster, and than someone came to me and said we'll land in 10 minutes or so.

"I'll be next to you all the time," Dimitri said and took the sit in front of me. "I promise I won't leave you're side till my body will be underground."

That silenced me, and made the tears stop all together.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too." He said, his voice strong and confidant in what he was saying. "more than anything."

"Same goes here," I offered him a weak smile.

I got out of my sit as soon as the plane hit the ground, and when it stopped, I was informed we were at the Academy's helipad. Slowly, I coddled Dimitri's dead body to my chest and kissed his forehead, as Dimitri's gaze and mine were locked together. The doors opened and I got out of the plane, and Dimitri's ghost followed my lead.

The first face I recognized was Lissa's. Her expression was shocked mixed with sadness. And then I saw Christian, looking at me as if I was the dead body that was lying in my own arms.

I then saw Alberta's face. I walked strait to her and placed Demitri's body on the cold floor between us.

Everyone gasped and after a few long moments of dead silence, everyone started talking all at once, but I looked strait into Alberta's shocked eyes and said. "It's over." I gave her a bitter smile

"That's the reason you dropped out?" she asked me. Million snarky answers flew through my brain at that moment, but when I saw Dimitri's pale, motionless body, I just nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The memorial was simple. I had twenty more Molija marks for those I killed in Russia, and one more for killing Dimitri the strigoi.

I felt my stack in my jacket pocket.

Another hour, I said to myself over and over as they put his body into the big hole in the cemetery. In one hour, all of this will be over for good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the ceremony I walked to the cabin in the forest - the cabin where Demitri and I loved each other for the first and the last time.

Dimitri's ghost followed me and looked at the bed, a sad expression on his face.

"I love you more than anything Demitri," I said as I showed him my stack and twirled it between my hands. "In our first session with the stake, we mentioned that I should be careful with it, because Morois can be killed with this stake, as could I, if it would be shoved through my heart."

His expression was broken. "Don't! Roza, please, don't do it! Please, for me, stay alive, please… for me," he sobbed. I got a good hold of the stack and with Demitri's godly face in front of my eyes, I shoved the stack through my heart.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**R&R please! **


End file.
